In recent years, various kinds of rinse-out type skin cleansers (facial soap, body soap, massaging cream and solid soap) have been marketed and used. The reasons for the success of these products is that they provide users with a fresh clean feeling after use and moreover have the desirable property that excess keratin (dirt), clogged skin pores, and the like, which are difficult to remove with the conventional cleanser compositions, can be washed out by virtue of the physical cleansing effects of the rinse-out type skin cleansers.
Controlling the particle diameter and hardness of a scrubbing cleanser in view of problems of irritation to the skin and skin roughness has also been investigated, in order to develop a cleanser having high cleanability that causes little skin irritation (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 151693/1990).
On the other hand, cleanser compositions have been proposed to achieve high physical detergency and to smoothly finish the skin by incorporating particles of sodium chloride in a proportion not lower than its saturated solubility in the cleanser composition (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 305951/1994). Other cleanser compositions have been proposed that are intended to achieve high physical detergency and to smoothly finish the skin by incorporating particles of a water-soluble inorganic salt in the cleanser composition and dissolving potassium chloride and magnesium chloride therein with the object of stabilizing the resulting dispersion (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 208455/1996).
However, the cleanser compositions comprising the scrubbing cleanser wherein the particle diameter and hardness have been controlled still have problems because they leave a feeling of mixed foreign matter upon massaging, and it is difficult to rinse out afterwards.
The cleanser composition in which the particles of sodium chloride are incorporated in a proportion not lower than its saturated solubility have the problems of dispersion stability and dispersibility of individual components including the scrubbing cleanser (scrubber), since the scrubber tends to cause agglomeration and sedimentation. In addition, since sodium chloride is incorporated in a proportion not lower than its saturated solubility, the composition is undesirable because its foamability is extremely reduced upon cleansing, and so its cleaning ability and skin feeling are deteriorated.
On the other hand, in the cleanser composition in which potassium chloride and magnesium chloride are incorporated in addition to the above-described particles of the water-soluble inorganic salt, the agglomeration and sedimentation of the scrubber are improved. However, since the water-soluble inorganic salt is incorporated in a proportion not lower than its saturated solubility, the composition undesirably has a reduced foamability upon cleansing, and so its cleaning ability and skin feel are deteriorated.